The present invention relates to a pedal for a bass drum.
It is known to provide a pedal for a bass drum comprising a foot plate pivoted to a base, from which extends support means carrying an arm extending over the said foot plate; a beater crank pivotally mounted on said arm, said beater crank bearing attachment means by which a shank portion of a beater head is receivable, said beater crank also being connected by means of a linkage to a toe portion of the said foot plate; a mechanism for returning the foot plate to its rest position; and a clamp enabling the pedal to be releasably attached to a bass drum.
In use, a musician depresses the foot plate to bring down the linkage and so rotate the beater crank, swinging the head of a beater against a drum.
Usually the linkage between the foot plate and the beater crank is provided by a flexible strap of any suitable material, especially nylon, the strap extending between the toe portion of the foot plate and the beater crank.
The beater crank is usually provided with a socket within which the shank of a beater head may be received, the shank being retained in the socket by means of a thumb screw provided in the socket wall.
The clamp fixing may comprise a screw clamp mounted on the base of the pedal, the clamp being provided with jaws co-operable with a rim of a bass drum.
The base conveniently comprises two base elements adjustably articulated one with the other, one of the elements pivotally mounting the foot plate and the other element mounting the support means.
The support means is usually provided by one or more `posts` upstanding from the base.
A number of pointed adjustable screws may be provided in the base so that the pedal may be releasably secured against lateral movement, to a floor.
It is usual to provide a tension spring to return the foot plate to its rest position, the said tension spring being loaded as a result of the depression of a foot plate by a musician. It has been found, however, that such springs are liable to strain, breakage and fatigue and to avoid these shortcomings use has occasionally been made of one or more compression springs to return the foot plate to the rest position.
In order to obtain sufficient sensitivity of control of the drum beat it has been found necessary to use a compression spring of substantial length the disadvantage of this arrangement being that such springs are liable to buckle in use.